


donde hay amor, hay dolor

by sacerdotal



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Break Up, International Champions Cup, M/M, Miscommunication, Transfer Season, sort of?????????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 03:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15572841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacerdotal/pseuds/sacerdotal
Summary: He’s been ignoring Cristiano lately, as if that would make the situation any better.—Post Ronaldo leaving Real Madrid for Juventus.





	donde hay amor, hay dolor

**Author's Note:**

> I initially wrote this as a joke, hence it's short length and general inaccuracy. I mean, Ramos did make this [rather nice Instagram post](https://www.instagram.com/p/BlDnRlUHr3e/?hl=en&taken-by=sergioramos) for Ronaldo, and transfers are a part of the game, so I doubt he'd act _anything_ like this in real life. Honestly, I just didn't write this with the intention of posting it. But hopefully people enjoy it anyway!
> 
> Title is a Spanish proverb; literally translates to _where there’s love, there’s pain._

It has been several weeks since Cristiano has transferred to Juventus, and Sergio still finds himself with a sense of betrayal. For Cristiano to leave La Liga like that…for him to leave the team…to leave Sergio. After all these years, he’s just...gone, to another league, another country. Furthering his career, or whatever excuse it was. The thought pains him less these days, but it still leaves Sergio with subtle anger.

So, he’s been ignoring Cristiano lately, as if that would make the situation any better (but of course, it doesn’t). Sure, maybe he’s acting impulsively about it, and maybe he’s being selfish, but…

His phone’s been lighting up with text messages here and there. Anything from small talk like _hey Sergio, how’s it going?_ to _got some new kicks today, can’t wait to use them on the field!_ with an image attached of the cleats in question (but that one’s like a punch in the gut — Cristiano won’t be using them at Santiago Bernabéu, that’s for sure. Sergio can’t stand it).

With a roll of his eyes, Sergio turns his phone off every time. If he’s feeling particularly bitter, he opens the message, leaving Cristiano with a read receipt. Usually this prompts another reply, and sometimes even a phone call when Cristiano is especially annoyed by being ignored. But of course, Sergio ignores those as well, the best he can. 

Sergio has a team to keep track of, anyway. _His_ team. Distractions like Cristiano don’t help. He’s the captain, after all, and even if he’s on vacation after the World Cup, Sergio’s thoughts are on the season ahead of him. No amount of planning and forethought is too much. And maybe it’s out of spite, but with Cristiano gone, he feels obligated to make this era of Real Madrid the best God damn one yet. That’ll show him. Let Cristiano know what he’s missing. Make Juventus pale in comparison. 

It’s the morning after Real Madrid’s International Champions Cup match against Manchester United when he gets the first text from Cristiano in a few days. Just when Sergio thought Cristiano was finally catching on that Sergio didn’t want to talk to him, his phone vibrates with a notification;

[text from: CR] Oi Sergio, it’s been a while. What’s up?

followed by, just a moment later;

[text from: CR] Sorry to hear about Madrid’s loss, by the way

and Sergio just has to scowl. Already speaking of Real Madrid like it’s not his team — and yeah, okay, fine, it’s not anymore, but there’s still something uncomfortably foreign about calling it _Madrid’s_ loss instead of _our_ loss. Even if Sergio hadn’t been in the lineup himself, that was still _his_ team out on the field. 

Just as he’s been doing for the last weeks, Sergio ignores it — but not before rubbing salt in the burn. He opens the message, sending Cristiano a much deserved _Leído a las 10:48._

He shoves his phone away in his pocket and tries to ignore it the best he can. But just a few minutes later, it buzzes again. Offering an annoyed sigh, Sergio pulls his phone out with furrowed brows;

[text from: CR] Does what we had not matter to you anymore?

Sergio feels a wave of embarrassment — maybe he _has_ been acting out of line, Cristiano doesn’t deserve to be ignored without explanation like this, and Sergio ought to explain himself, especially since he truly does love Cristiano — before resentment hits him. If what they had mattered, then maybe Cristiano wouldn’t have left him in the first place. A selfish thought, and Sergio knows it. He stares at the screen and types the first thing that comes to mind, no matter how inconsiderate;

[text to: CR] Leave me alone, will you?

Maybe now Cristiano will get the hint. Sergio powers his phone off completely, hoping that the silence feels better. He is not in the mood to deal with whatever _that_ was, despite the guilt he felt upon hitting send. Maybe another day.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments are much appreciated!


End file.
